


Nothing is What it Seems

by Knowmefirst



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes looking for the elusive Emrys, but what he encounters isn't want he thought the most powerful sorcerer was going to look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is What it Seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintingoncobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingoncobwebs/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

Camelot had been in more wars than Arthur could remember, since he had been a child he had seen his father go out to fight another war and come back with less men than he’d left with. Arthur would run to the wall with his manservant at his heels and waved goodbye to his father as he left. Arthur would stay there until he couldn’t see his father anymore, while his quiet manservant stood by his side waiting for him to decide what he would do next. 

Now that he was older not many things had change, there were still wars going on and with his father getting older, it was up to him now to fight for Camelot and all of Albion. Not only did he had his father men to fight alongside, he had his own men that fought besides him. However, no matter how many men he train they couldn’t hold on longer, they were weakening and soon Camelot would fall and from what he’d heard from their allies they weren’t fearing any better. If this continue Albion as they knew it would fall soon and they with her. 

At the moment they were sitting down in council, trying to find a way to help Albion or everything was lost and as of yet, they hadn’t come to a decision as to what to do. Many wanted to go straight on to war for a final stand against the darkness that had been descending into Albion. However, they been sitting for more than two hours and they haven’t come to an accord. The only thing they had come to agreement was they were going to lose. 

“I have something.” Geoffrey chimed in. 

Everyone turn to Geoffrey as he moved his books to the side and pull out an old scroll and blew on it to get the dust off. Making some of the nobles near him cough and move their hands in front of them to disperse the dust. 

“What have you found?” Uther question. 

“I have found a legend that is old as time, but could help us today.” Geoffrey answer, opening the scroll. 

“And…” Uther lean forward to look at the scroll along with everyone else. 

“There is a legend that there is someone that could help us in our hour of need.” Geoffrey said quietly. 

Arthur lean forward as well, but before he could even reach the end his father had gotten up and slam his hand on the table. 

“No.” Uther burst out. “I will not have a sorcerer come here to Camelot.” 

All at once they all got up and started arguing between themselves for the better action to take, many believe that Uther was right there was no place for a sorcerer in Camelot. Others believe that it was better than what they had come out so far and maybe this Emrys could help them out. Before they could start arguing again, Arthur got up and silence the room and looked at his father. 

“We have no choice.” Arthur stated, “I’m thinking about Camelot and its people, and I say we find this Emrys.” 

It was quiet for a while as they waited to hear what Uther would say, it was long before Uther said: 

“Fine, take your best men and find this Emrys.” 

Arthur bow, “Thank you, father.”

Without waiting for his father dismissal, he left the council and went to look for his most trusted knights.

***

They had been traveling for almost a week and they were all tired and some of them even had injuries sustained after an encounter with enemies. Percival had gotten a cut on his right arm, and Leon sustained a black eye that he got when he was hit with the pummel. There were traveling for another hour when they suddenly stop by an old man that appeared in the middle of their path blocking them from going forward.

“What you want?” The man snapped. 

“I believe that is not of your business, old man.” Arthur began. 

“Not my business, you are the one standing in my part of the woods.” The man move forward, “tramping over rare flower like mules.” 

Arthur had enough he pull his sword out and pointed it at the man, “Do you even know who we are?”

“No and I don’t care.” The man made ‘shoo’ movement.

That is it, Arthur got off his horse and pointed the sword at the man. 

“Move or I will make you move.” Arthur threatened. 

The man laugh, “Try it, dollophead.”

Arthur raise his sword, but before he could even do anything else he was thrown back until he hit the ground with such force that he lost his breath. Before he could get his bearings his Knights had gotten off and surrounded the man. 

“Wait.” Arthur call out.

He got up from the floor and approach the man.

“Emrys?” Arthur asked. 

“Who want to know?” The man snapped, raises his hand in warning.

Arthur put away his sword and raised his hand indicating that he had no weapon. 

“I am Arthur Pendragon, Princes of Camelot and this are my knights. “ He approach the old man, “We been looking for you for a whole week.” 

“Why?” Emrys lower his hand.

“Albion is in trouble, and they said you could help us.”

***

It took two three days to convince Emrys to help them, they all argue their point and Arthur was ashamed to say he even pleaded with the man. The only thing that convince Emrys at the end was a promise that he would be left alone afterwards. When they finally arrive back to Camelot they encounter a war was taking place at the gates, with most of their depleted armies fighting alongside allies.

They pulled their swords and indicated their man to attack, but before they even reach the first line of enemies a powerful blast killed most of the enemies making the enemies that were battling at the front turn to them and run towards them. 

“Now we fight men.” Emrys said as he advance with anther blast. 

Arthur scream for his man to attack, “Tonight we fight to defend Albion or we die trying. ATTACK!”

***

The battle was bloody, even with a sorcerer in their side they still had big loses, but after many years of war they finally had won and life could go back to normal or as normal as it could be for many of them, who only knew war and nothing else. He was helping clean up many of the ruble that had fallen in the court yard when he spotted a young man making his way towards him.

Arthur didn’t recognize him, but something about the way the walk made him think he knew him. He stopped and clean the sweat of his forehead with his forearm when the man stood in front of him. 

“My job here is done.” The man looked around.

“Do I know you?” Arthur asked, squinting at the man and trying to think were he’d seen him before.

“Yes, you do.” The man smile, and said: “Dollophead.”


End file.
